Walkthrough:Breath of Fire III/DilsDileva
Hello! It is I, DilsDileva, and this is my walkthrough of Breath of Fire III. The game is one of my all-time favorites due to its story, soundtrack and characters. Before we start, let's go over the basics. Controls *The Start button pauses the game and allows you to examine the area. Only usable on the field. * is your action button, used to confirm and engage in conversations, but also to catch and reel while fishing. * is used to perform additional actions while on the field and cancel others. * is used to run and speed up the boat. * opens the menu. *'R1' used in conjunction with the D-pad will temporarily change the camera angle. Also used in battle to access the Escape command. *'L1' switches the lead character. Also used in battle to access the Charge command. *'R2' & L2 does what does. *The D-pad is used to move around in the field, to scroll through menus and select battle icons. Menu * - Here you can use items on your character, but also sort and remove items you no longer need. A list of permanently irremovable items, Key Items, is also located here. * - Allows you to see the current abilities and skills on your party members, and also use their restorative abilities. Abilities and skills can also be sorted, and skills can be sent back to the skill notes. Your Dragon Genes can also be found here. * - Equip your characters with weapons, armor, helmets, shields and accessories. * - Allows you to change the current battle formation. Whilst on the World Map you can also change party members and party order. * - See a list of the current team's stats. *'Config' - Configure the controls and other options to your liking. * - While on the World Map, select this to start camping. Pretty useless, as you can access the same command by pressing Start. Gameplay Breath of Fire III features a turn-based battle system, in which the player selects the entire team's actions before action order is decided. When a battle starts one will notice the battle menu consists of 7 icons (two are hidden). * Perform a normal attack. * Perform an ability or skill. If the AP cost is too high, the action cannot be performed. * Causes the character to Defend for the entire turn, diminishing physical damage taken. * Allows you to use items and change current equipment. * Allows the character to learn new skills in battle. If an enemy performs the skill while the character is examining them, they have a chance of obtaining that skill (if it's not already learned). We'll be using this a lot. * Accessed by holding L1. Causes all characters to continuously attack until is pressed. * Accessed by holding R1. Attempts to escape the current battle. Boss battles cannot be escaped, and there's a glitch involved we'll be using later. Formations By having the characters stand in one of six (three are unlockable) formations, one can enhance battle performance. The formations are as follows: *'Normal' - No special effects. *'Defense' - Defense is increased by 25% and Agility is decreased by 33% for all allies. *'Attack' - Party member #1 has an increase in Power by 70%, a decrease in Defense by 20%, and has a 50% chance of being targeted by enemies (the other two allies have 25% each). *'Magic' - Party member #3 has an increase of 50% in Intelligence, while the other two has an decrease of 20% in the same stat. The other two also have a 40% chance of being attacked. *'Refuge' - Party member #1 have a 50% chance of being attacked while the other two have 25% each. The team will also restore 1HP per turn for some reason. *'Chain' - All party members have a 50% decrease in Defense. To counter this, all party members will get the same Agility as party member #1. The chance to be attacked is 50%, 30% and 20% for party members #1, #2 and #3 respectively. Walkthrough Category:Breath of Fire III Walkthroughs